wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Inferno Inside
The Inferno Inside "4 dragonets... 1 destiny." ______________________________________________________________________ Sandpit Skywing bombs pelted from the sky, Sandwings dashing all over the place. The worried and agonous faces that laid upon them made tension rise slowly. Screams and shrieks floated above them all, and more exploding jet black bombs collided with the sand. What's worse was that the bombs had caused huge amounts of dust to fly in the sky, which made sand storms evolve. Sandpit shuddered at the sight of the burning city. Everything she knew and loved was pretty much gone already. If only Queen Thorn could help us. If only Queen Thorn could help us defeat the Skywings. ''She thought miserably, tapping her talons on the sand. The sand storm was bolting towards the ruined city, making the Sandwing dragonet feel sad again. Drama raged on, more Skywings dropping deadly bombs from the sky. "AAAAAAARGH! I AM GOING TO KILL QUEEN THORN IF SHE DOESN'T GET HER SANDWING TAIL BARB DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!" She heard a Sandwing flying above yell, and she recognized this was the captain of the patrol group. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She stretched her yellow and slightly crimson wings in pain. She flapped her way to the tallest towers, where the she knew the queen's throne was. ''Do it for your tribe. ''Her mind and heart pulsed in tempo as she soared higher and leaped into the nearest open window. "My queen! Are you in here?!" Sandpit roared. As no response came, she padded slowly towards a golden throne. "Thorn? Queen Thorn?" She responded as a snake suddenly lunged at her. "VIPER!" She screeched and stabbed her talons quickly into it's neck, killing it. "HELP!!" She heard a sound that came from farther away in the palace. Sandpit raced towards the sound and found herslef in the dungeon, right next to her former queen. "Oh, don't free her yet in your desperate and dileberately awful sorrow, I must kill you first!" A voice boomed as Sandpit slowly turned around to see the face. The Rainwing venom bruise, the orange and red scales, the ruby and golden crown... It was Queen Scarlet. And she was about to kill her, and Queen Thorn. ________________________________________________________ '''Saffron' Saffron never understood why her mother had to go to the Sandwing Kingdom today, with sacks full of bombs and 60 Skywings with her. Half of the Skywings that usually were wandering around were at the Sandwing Kingdom dropping deadly bombs viciously on the innocent Sandwings. "Oh mother," She sighed and peered out her window, disappointed. A slight knocking at the door made her crimson ears perk up and she called, "Coming!". She padded slowly towards the door and opened it. "Princess Saffron!" Sky exclaimed and she gasped. She'd never thought she'd see the day. Her best friend, Sky, was thankfully alive, yet some scratches and bruises lined his upper back and legs. "Y...you're hurt." She stuttered and smiled warily. "Yeah, I know. But I'm fine, I'm lucky though. Some of the other Skywings are staying there until midnight. Clearly, we are winning down there." Sky explained and wrapped his wings around Saffron affectionatley. "I was trying to win the battle for you, Saffron." He finished. Saffron's eyes widened. "I never thought you really ''loved me like that. Well, I guess I'm fortunate that I have a boyfriend." She replied hastily. A shreik and then followed by a scream rang through the halls. "What was that?!" Sky yelled and dashed down the halls, Saffron close behind. They started at a slow pace, but as the screams grew louder, they ran faster. Suddenly Sky stopped and tuned to Saffron. "Y...you should go back. I don't want a princess like you, dead." He warned, gesturing his head towards the hall in front of them. "I can survive! Pat pat pat, you may kiss me now for good luck." She teased, as Sky gave her a considerate glare. "I mean it, Saffron. Queen Scarlet will kill me if she finds out a let you come here." He nodded his head. Saffron frowned. "Fine." She raised her chin and huffed. "I'm sorry I wanted you to come..." He muttered and quickly turned away. Sky marched on, and until he was out of sight, she grinned maliciously. She had one of the best ideas. The animus power in her talons tingled happily and she sighed slowly. ''I'm going to put an animus spell on my friend. I'm a monster like my mother before me. ''She thought and exhaled slowly. "I enchant this Skywing to love me and obey my every command. Oh, and also, make sure he doesn't die." _____________________________________________________ '''Mist' Mist tried to relax on the tops of the evergreen trees, but it was hard. For an Icewing who apprentally wasn't very welcomed by some Nightwing mindreaders. She'd kept that fact secret in the rainforest her whole entire life, and it was really getting a pain in the scales especially when the Nightwings moved in. Mindreaders from every corner had stepped all over her, knowing all her deepest secrets and forbidden thoughts. She hummed a soft tune to herself, finding Sorbet and Dew on two nearby hammocks, drinking coconut water and talking to each other. "Hiya guys." Mist greeted them, waving a bit. Sorbet looked up and smiled warmly. "Oh, Hi Mist, good to see you." She had replied while Dew perked her little ears up and frowned at Mist. "Were you spying on us? We aren't worthy of a crime! We're innocent!" Dew exclaimed, tossing her hands in the air. After that statement, Sorbet practically shoved Dew off the hammock. "Mist, she's a weirdo. But you aren't. I know you didn't spy on us. And.. I don't think you ever will." "GEEZ, WHAT IS WITH PEOPLE AND SPYING ON ME THESE DAYS?!" Dew yelled, reclaiming herself as she crawled onto the hammock again. "NOBODY IS SPYING ON YOU." Sorbet argued, and Mist shook her head. Why did I start this conversation? Wait, I don't think I was meaning to start a conversation! '' She thought miserably and yelled. "CALM DOWN YOU CHAMELEONS." Sorbet and Dew both looked at her and shrugged. "FIIIINE. Sorry Mist." Dew complained and fluttered her wings. Mist knew she couldn't possibly feel regret for these Rainwings. Rainwings were still relaxed and slow at work, even with Queen Glory in dominance. Now, with the Great War practically relived, the Ultimate War, everyone had to be on guard. This was the completed opposite for some Rainwings, like these two. These were the lousy ones. A pang of wonder suddenly shot through her like a bullet. ''What if I can help the Sandwings in the Ultimate War? What if we get the Nightwings and the Rainwings, and make the Skywings surrender? Queen Glory was never a fan of Queen Scarlet, and neither was probably anyone in Pyrrhia! '' Mist knew what she had to do, and pride flooded her scales. She was going to stop the Ultimate War. _____________________________________________ '''License' License stretched his wings in agony, and he could still feel his heart pulsing rapidly. The thought of the Great War had practically overcome him, and the memories of fighting in that war had become him again. The Great War isn't happening again. Maybe Manatee was wrong. Maybe everyone was wrong. '' He tried to keep himself from going crazy, but he couldn't keep it in. "M..Mother? Is it true from what Manatee said? Is the Great War happening again?" License asked his mother helplessly and Queen Coral replied with a slow smile. Manatee frowned. "Yes sweetie. You've done everything right so far, and in the last Great War, you did outstanding. You'll be fine, my darling." The mother, Queen Coral, was glancing at some other scrolls she'd made, the ones mostly about herself. "BY SHE FISHES OF THE SEA, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU CORAL?!" Manatee barked. "What?" "WE DID TERRIBLE THE LAST GREAT WAR! HE WON'T DO FINE! WE'LL LOSE AGAIN!" Manatee's outrageous barking annoyed License to his core. He shook his scales a bit, adjusting his bracelet curiously. ''What is Manatee trying to pull here? Is he trying to make Coral feel bad and make us lose again, or worse, give up? ''He thought, confused. "Manatee, you ugly codfish! Stop, you are ruining our tribe's victorious moments!" These fights usually went on like this, so License broke the silence and trotted out of the court room. He wished painfully to stop Manatee's arguements with his mother, because inside Manatee was nice and peaceful, but no remorseful. "Hey, wait!" Manatee yelled to him, dashing towards the young prince and smiling. "I must talk to you...''alone." Manatee gestured his talons towards the ruins of an old pirate ship and License recognized this as Dock Dunes. Dock Dunes was the name of this broken down ship. "Hm. Let me guess, another argument you want to pick with me? Or is it a 'friendly' metting?" License joked, as Manatee huffed. "No." He growled and picked up his pace. "Sparkling seaweed, what is this place?" He asked as they drew nearer to Dock Dunes. WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)